Happy Taoris
by Hyomilulu
Summary: Taoris Version! Jangan dibaca! Bikin mual! Bikin mau boker! Jika sakit berlanjut hubungi Tjeng YiXing! - EXO-ABAL-Rated Tinggi loh!-TAORIS-RSJ Wannabe- Call 911 jika anda Pingsan!


**Title: Happy Taoris**

**Cast: Huang Zi Tao & U I PanCi (wuyipanci)**

**Genre: Supranatural, fantasy, abal, romance gagal total**

**Rating: Ya M-emang K**

**Lenght: One Shoot/Ficlet(insyaallah kalo tulisannya kagak salah)**

**WARNING: ABAL BRO! IF YOU DON'T LIKE, KAGAK USAH BACA! OC?**

**Author: Orang yang pasti manusia** **(BUKAN HYOMI, lho)**

.

.

***Happy Taoris***

**.**

**.**

**WE ARE ONE!**

**.**

**.**

**GO!**

**.**

**.**

**Jangan ke jamban!**

**.**

**NANTI DI GUYUR AIR JAMBAN SI JONGDAE!**

**GUE UDAH UDAH BILANG LOH..**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**.**

**.**

**BIKIN MUAL!**

**.**

**JUDUL GAK NYAMBUNG AMA CERITA**

**.**

**YANG BUAT LAGI MUAL AMA TAORIS**

**.**

**TAPI LAGI DEMEN AMA KRIS**

**.**

**JUGA TAO**

**.**

**SEKIAN DAN SELAMAT MENUNAIKAN IBADAH MEMBACA**

.

BUATNYA CUMA 5 MENIT!

.

KITA TAU BAHWA TUHAN BERPIHAK PENUH PADA MANUSIA!

Dimulai dari sebuah kutukan kecil dalam sebuah angan hidup manusia. Seseorang yang telah dikutuk menjadi setengah binatang, yakni **PANDA**. Dengan sebab kekacauan yang sebelumnya ia buat beberapa ABAD yang lalu.

.

Flash Back On

.

_Dari dalam beberapa obyek di pasar, seorang manusia tengah memilah-milah barang yang akan MUNGKIN ia beli. Sebab dalam saku celananya hanya terdapat dompet bawaan dari seseorang dengan isi usang belaka. Juga sebagai rumah para serangga berkaki 12-4= DELAPAN! _Fine, ia hanya memilah-milah.

.

HANYA!

.

Tiba-tiba ia terjatuh. Mendapati seorang namja tinggi berparas DONG telah menabraknya dari belakang. Membuatnya terjerungup dan jatuh pada GUCI (bukan Gucci) hingga menyebabkan pecahnya benda-benda jualan tersebut. Sang penjual menatapnya LAKNAT. Merasa sangat begitu GROWL pada orang tersebut.

.

"Biadap kau. Mau tanggung jawab atau tidak?"

.

Bentak bapak penjual tersebut dengan kerasnya. Sementara namja tinggi yang telah menabrak seseorang tadi kabur begitu saja. Menyisakan risuh yang ada.

.

"Ah...Maaf! Jeongmal MIANHAE!"

.

Aju namja tersebut. Yang telah diketahui bertama TOA eh TAO. Penjual tadi naik pitan hingga tinggi dan langsung jatuh ke bawah. Fine, kali ini ia sangat MARAH. Melebihi mas angry bird jikalau sedang memanas.

.

"TERKUTUK KAU BOCAH! KUKUTUK KAU MENJADI.."

.

Ucapan penjual tersebut terhenti sejenak. Ia perhatikan sebentar mata hitam namja tersebut.

.

"KUKUTUK KAU MENJADI PANDA!"

.

JJENG JJENG! Dan terkabulah kutukan penjual tersebut. Ia geram karena barang jualannya telah dihancurkan oleh panda itu. Dan alhasil Tao kepalanya berubah menjadi seekor panda.

.

Flash Back Off

.

Tao hanya hidup sendiri. Tanpa orang yang menemaninya. Ia masih merutuki seseorang yang telah menabraknya waktu itu. Entah siapa. Ia berharap dapat bertemunya lagi dan menghajarnya habis-habisan. Memukulnya agar menjadi bubur yang begitu lumat dan lebih cair dan lebih buruk dari sampah.

.

Hingga ia tiba di sebuah hutan rimba. Ia bertemu dengan seorang pemburu yang amat begitu tampan dan akan memburunya. Sebab ia berkepala panda seperti binatang yang sangat Item kumut-kuMUT. Ia memohon agar orang tersebut tidaklah membunuhnya. Jika ditembak ia mau. Bukan tembak peluru. Ditembak cinta.

.

Dan sebaliknya. Pemburu tersebut sangat terpesona dengan seekor panda bernama Tao tersebut. Ia menyatakan perasaannya dengan tidak wajarnya pada seseorang berkepala PANDA. Dan diterima mulus oleh Tao.

.

Dan, perasaannya dapat mematahkan kutukan pada diri Tao.

.

Hidup Tao berubah. Ia semakin menjadi sangat bahagia oleh pemburu tersebut dengan nama Kris atau UU YI PANci. SANGATLAH BAHAGIA HINGGA IA LUPA AKAN SESUATU. Yakni demdam pada seseorang yang telah menabraknya.

.

YANG TAK LAIN ADALAH UU YI PANCI A.K.A KRIS. ORANG YANG MENYATAKAN CINTANYA DAN MEMATAHKAN KUTUKANNYA.

.

WKWKWKWK

.

.

.

~THE END~

.

.

.

Entah ini ff apa. Tergaje banget. Dan entah karya siapa. Paling juga hantu lewat utak-utik nih notebook and posting nih FF. Dah.., comment boleh kagak juga enggak boleh!

.

Hyo :

Berati yang bilang diatas itu, ngaku ya, kalo dianya

'_hantu lewat utak-utik nih notebook'_

**(Dibantai sama Praz)**

**Hihi salah siapa uteg2 notebook orang..!**

**Annyeoonnggg~~**

.

Salam Taoris~~~


End file.
